degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
J.T. Yorke
James Tiberius Yorke, known as J.T., (1989-2006) was a fictional character on Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Ryan Cooley. Background J.T. was born in Toronto where he was raised by his mother. However, his grandmother began raising him after his father abandoned the family and his mother was not able to support him on her own. It's hinted that his parents had him during high school. Seasons 1-4 J.T. first attended Degrassi at the age of 12 (grade 7) and was best friends with Manny Santos and Emma Nelson. When he found out his friend Toby Isaacs transferred to the school for the school year, he became J.T.'s newest best friend. He was often considered the class clown. Not long after he began attending Degrassi, Liberty Van Zandt developed a crush on him. J.T., however, had a crush on her and would not tell her how he felt so he moved on to someone else, but still had a crush on Liberty. In grade 8, J.T. had a crush on Paige Michalchuk, which followed into grade 9. Season 5 J.T and Liberty stayed close, until he got her pregnant, they were on again off again a few times, and their son was put up for adoption. J.T, thinking he had failed losing his true love and son tried to sell drugs, lost his job and tried to commit suicide. Season 6 In his senior year, J.T. met a new student named Mia Jones who had a daughter named Isabella. J.T. and Mia soon dated, and he became close with both of them. He got his job back as "PJ J.T." During a school girl's basketball game against Lakehurst High School, the Spirit Squad started fighting after Nic insulted Mia. J.T. hit Nic in the face with his mascot helmet, and was given a few weeks worth of detention. Nic told J.T. and Toby to sleep with one eye open. J.T. continued to date Mia, and later found out that she had dated Nic. Nic declared "war" on Degrassi, and J.T. declared war back. J.T., along with Danny and Derek, tried to recruit people to fight them, but nobody wanted to. Toby told them to just drop it, and that if it continued, it would just get worse. The guys didn't listen, and insisted on fighting. At the request of Mia, the guys didn't fight them, however. The Lakehurst guys later found Toby in the Degrassi courtyard, and beat him up, even breaking his arm. Not too long after, on Liberty's birthday, Manny wanted to throw a party because Emma's parents were out of town, but they didn't have an excuse. J.T. suggested that she should throw Liberty a party for her birthday. Manny gave Liberty a makeover, and word got out that there was a party. While there, Liberty confessed to J.T. that she loved him. J.T. was startled to hear that, so he told her that he was dating Mia. Liberty got mad and ran outside. J.T. found Toby and asked him for advice. He asked whether he should go for Mia or Liberty, because he liked both. Toby told him Liberty, so J.T. ran outside to look for her. He didn't see her, but instead saw two students from Lakehurst there: Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempky. J.T.'s Death Johnny was urinating on J.T.'s car when J.T. stepped outside, and, while staying calm, told him to find something better to do. Drake pulled out a switchblade, and told J.T. to "laugh at this", ran with it, and then stabbed J.T. in his back, puncturing his aorta. The two guys fled from the scene, and shortly after, Liberty saw the body and cried for help. Later at the hospital, the doctors informed Toby (who told them that he was J.T.'s brother, as the doctors could only release information over J.T. to his family) that there was nothing they could do, and that his "brother" was dead. Manny, Liberty, Emma, and Sean mourned the loss. At the time of his death J.T. was 17 years old. Aftermath A few days later, J.T.'s funeral was held. A big memorial at Degrassi was held in remembrance, and Jimmy made t-shirts, with the proceeds going to the Yorke family. Mr. Simpson hosted the event, and many were in attendance. A slide show was put together by Spinner and Peter, and a video of J.T. playing with Isabella was shown. A few days later, there were several protests against Lakehurst by Degrassi students, telling them to "go home", in honor of J.T.'s death. During the Graduation of the Degrassi class of 2007 (J.T's class) Liberty walks to the bulletin board to see the old pictures of JT. In the end of graduation Liberty, Toby, Manny, and Emma (who were all close friends of J.T since the beginning) took a cap & went to the JT Yorke Memorial Garden, put a cap by his picture, & put the string on the other side considering him part of the graduating class. In a Degrassi mini, Liberty walks to the place where J.T was stabbed. Its been 6 months since he was killed and She is crying silently. Toby comes and finds her, telling her how he can't wait for the day that he doesn't have to wake up and realize that his best friend is gone. In a few seconds they are joined by Danny, Deric, Ashley, Manny, Emma. Manny tells her that they remember the death of J.T York. Paige shows up and says how he was part of her childhood. They all walk away sadly, remembering their forever gone friend. The camera zooms into the candle that liberty left and the flowers that mark their friends death place. J.T York, (James Tiberius York) 1990 to 2006 Relationships *Manny Santos **Start Up: "Our House" (321) **Broke Up: "Mercy Street" (404) ***Reason: Manny believes that J.T. was too immature. *Liberty Van Zandt **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Voices Carry, Part 2" (412) ***Broke Up: "Foolin'" (504) ****Reason: Liberty is too controlling. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Turned Out, Part 1" (507) ***Broke Up: "Turned Out, Part 2" (508) ****Reason: J.T. attempts suicide by overdosing on Oxycodone. *Mia Jones **Start Up: "Eyes Without A Face, Part 1" (605) **Broke Up: "Rock This Town" (611) ***Reason: J.T. was murdered by Lakehurst thugs, although it is hinted that he was going to break up with Mia for Liberty. J.T (James Tiberius york) 1990 to 2006 Yorke, J.T.